1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a lever type drag mechanism for double bearing type fishing reels, in which the diameter of a fishing line-winding portion of a spool is set smaller so as to reduce the weight, simplify the construction, and improve the controllability, of the drag mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In any of the conventional lever type drag mechanisms for double bearing type fishing reels, a spool is supported rotatably via ball bearings on a spool shaft, which is formed so that the spool can be moved in the axial direction in accordance with the pivotal movement of a drag regulating lever, and a brake member fixed to the spool shaft is formed so that the brake member can be pressed against a braking portion provided on a side surface of the spool, to thereby brake the spool, as shown in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,267.
However, in a system in which such a spool is supported on a spool shaft via ball bearings, the diameter of the fishing line-winding portion of the spool increases to a high level due to the ball bearings, so that the dimensions and weights of the spool and reel increase greatly. Moreover, the number of parts also increases, and the construction of the drag mechanism becomes complicated. In addition, the inertial force occurring when the drag is loosened to rotate the spool freely also increases to cause the casting performance of the reel to lower.